mycrazylife_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
IS: Break Out the Big Guns
The franchise "Infinate Sonic" and its plots belong to MyCrazyLife Productions; its characters belong to SEGA. Premise of the Story The Flickies get into an argument about what they should do with a person who has a weird ring. Sonic hears about this and goes to help out. Eventually, he gets frustrated and drinks strange fluid out of a severed head, which makes him extrordinarily large. Everyone on Mobius, except for Robotnik, is frightened and kills themselves. Including Amy, who loves Sonic. Eventually, Robotnik faces Sonic in an epic faceoff, which he loses and dies. Then a bunch of random stuff happens and then the credits roll. Script (beginning credits and title play) (SCENE 1, SONIC AND TAILS ARE STANDING SIDE BY SIDE, AND SONIC IS FINISHING A HEROIC SPEECH) Sonic: And that, Tails, is why you never eat soggy waffles. Tails: **falls over snoring** Sonic: **breaks the fourth wall** Did my speech really put him to sleep? Probably. PG: No! Sonic: Hey! I didn't ask for commentary from the peanut gallery! UGH! PG: **says inaudible words** Sonic: That is not funny, Peanut Gallery! Flickies' Voices: Sonic help us! Sonic: Where's that coming from? It's fifty miles, THAT WAY!! **speeds off the screen** PG: **inaudible** Stupid! Sonic: Sonic is not stupid! I'm not stupid, am I? PG: Yep! Sonic: Durururururur!!! **smacks face repeadedly against the camera** Oh yeah, never mind. Anyway, fifty miles, that way! **runs off the screen in the other direction** FV: Other way!!! Sonic: Oh! **Turns around** (NEXT SCENE, SONIC IS STANDING IN FRONT OF THE GROUP OF FLICKIES) Sonic: Hey little people! What's worng? Blue Squirrel Flicky: That guy over there, he has something on his head, and he's not sharing it with us! We should so, like totally, KILL HIM! YAY!!! Flickies: **chanting in unison** Kill him! Kill him! (when the flickies get near the person they aim to kill, they run away screaming) Flikies: AAAHHH!! HE'S STUPID!! Pink Dog Flickie: (is late to run and sees the group running away) EEEEP! **scampers back towards the group** Sonic: Yeah, we could so, like totally, kill him, but it would be so like totally WRONG. What is he doing? BSF: He's saying, that the thing he has, is STUPID! Like him! He's stupid, blah!! **smacks into the camera** Sonic: Well, it's not nice to call somebody stupid, Flickie. Never. Don't call someone stupid. EVER. IT'S WRONG! BSF: I know it's wrong ut it's true. EUH!!!! Sonic: We should kill him. (A deranged flickie runs onto the scene with a ring on his head) DF: AAHH! I'VE GOT SOMETHING ON MY HEAD!!! And don't take it 'cause it's mine! If you take it, you're evil, like Robotnik! Sonic: I'm not Robotnik, though! I'm Sonic! DF: I don't care! I don't want this on my head, but I want it on my head at the same time! AAAUUGHHH!!! BSF: See what i mean? STUPID!!! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!! Sonic: Flickie, nobody's stupid. BSF: They're AAALLL stupid! Nyeh! **awkward pause** By the way, my name's not Flickie. I don't remember what my name is, but it's not Flickie! Sonic: Ohhh, ok Flickie! BSF: THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!! Sonic: You know what? I dont care. (MORE COMING SOON, SO BLUH) Characters (In Order of Appearance) Sonic Tails The Peanut Gallery (PG) the Flickies Blue Squirrel Flickie (BSF) Robotnik The Video Goofs and Trivia *The whole thing was improvised. *The part about the ring was a spoof of Lord of the Rings. *The Peanut Gallery thing and the pokedex music were accidents. Category:Infinite Sonic Category:Show Category:Pilot episode